


Wild Hearts

by Arwen88



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Eventual Fluff, Frottage, M/M, Making Out, Oral Sex, Ray's breakdown, Wall Sex, a bit of character study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 23:54:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20920733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arwen88/pseuds/Arwen88
Summary: He didn't stop until he was inside the factory, going down corridors and stairs, hoping just for a bit of privacy until he was able to ignore his own breakdown. He didn't even notice the steps following him, at least until somebody grabbed him by the nape of his neck, making him turn. For a moment, Ray tensed, ready to kill any enemy that might have sneaked up on him, but he froze when he found Brad in front of him, his familiar hand warming his skin.





	Wild Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the amazing ThrillingDetectiveTales for betareading this!
> 
> The prompt comes from the new prompt meme Loose Lips Sink Ships! (Look it up, it's here: https://looselipssinkships.altervista.org)

Ray didn't even know why he ran towards Rudy and tried taking him down. The reason could have been the whole pile of rage and hate that he could feel pulsing and sizzling inside of him as if it was something balled up, something electrical ready to explode and burn him to the ground. He needed to let it out, his hatred for what was around him, for everybody around him, for the whole nation around him, maybe the whole side of the world, for the army that had placed him there, his brothers just as cracked up as he was. His platoon leader, who had become the one who gave him the most encouragement and praise - and, sometimes, mind-blowing sex - while always looking stoic, like nothing special was happening around him. But more than anything else he hated himself.

He had gone so far away from home, from the little town that had nothing for anybody growing up there, the place every teen wanted to escape, that he had managed to leave behind but that had somehow seemed to follow him. He was the constant: still fucked up, still nobody, still not good enough, still pushed down by the jock that didn't care for a moment who he was stepping on.

No matter what he did, he couldn't change the person he was. And wasn't that the kicker, after years spent trying to do just that, trying to be more than the white trash in a stupid high school, trying to do something important for once in his life.

But Brad was right, they had ruined all they thought they stood for, ruined the mission and Ray's last chance to do something worthy in his life.

Every thought disappeared the moment he launched himself at Rudy, his mind blissfully blank for the shortest moment, at least until Rudy flipped their positions and started plummeting him with fists.

Soon the others were dragging them apart, and Ray couldn't help but air his thoughts and scream at Rudy for not being different than any other jock, the kind of people that Ray had hated and secretly feared for years, the ones he hoped would just ignore him day after day, those he had hoped he could be better than.

Before he knew it they let him go and Ray walked away and ignored Brad calling him, asking if he was alright. He tried wiping away his tears of frustration before the man could see them.

He didn't stop until he was inside the factory, going down corridors and stairs, hoping just for a bit of privacy until he was able to ignore his own breakdown. He didn't even notice the steps following him, at least until somebody grabbed him by the nape of his neck, making him turn. For a moment, Ray tensed, ready to kill any enemy that might have sneaked up on him, but he froze when he found Brad in front of him, his familiar hand warming his skin.

He stopped breathing for a split second, surprised, and only then catalogued the worried look on Brad's face, the frown pulling at his eyebrows.

A spike of anger hit him again and Ray tried shoving the man away, except Brad's hold tightened around his neck, reminding him why it was a bad idea to shove that viking. The shame followed right behind and filled him, Ray shaking his head at knowing that Brad was witnessing his tears.

But before he could say anything, Brad tugged roughly at him, driving Ray closer, and with the step he had to take his brain stuttered to a halt.

Suddenly, unexpectedly, Brad leaned down and pressed their lips together.

Brad's breath fanned against his face, hot and not unwelcome. Ray couldn't think anymore, not with Brad's lips against his own, the man closer to him than he had ever been. 

They had never kissed before, barely touched each other, Ray wrapping his hand around Brad's cock while Brad would just cup him from above the uniform. Brad would usually look stoic and cold unless Ray was the one making him laugh, or when Ray would jack him off or wrap his lips around his cock the way he had months before, when he had become a corporal and Brad had let Ray touch him for the first time. Ray had felt so tall that day, finally granted his wish to be the one pleasuring the man even if it had to happen hiding in the bathroom of the bar they had gone drinking.

But that was nothing compared to this moment.

For all they had touched each other while hiding in a bar’s bathrooms while on leave or secretly in their graves at night while deployed, or even just lying one beside the other under the camo cover, this simple press of lips felt a thousand times more intimate than anything else they had done before.

As if it was not just sex between them, not just two men trying to get over the hardships they went through, but as if Brad actually cared about him as much as Ray cared about him.

When Brad pulled back Ray raised his eyes to his face, searching for any sign of what Brad might have wanted from him, what that might have meant. Brad looked right back at him, his eyes not cold anymore.

"Brad..." He breathed out, not even knowing what to ask.

Brad didn't say a word, but he moved his free hand to cup Ray's cheek gently, the tips of his fingers brushing the soft spot under his ear, his neck, making him shiver.

Before Ray could stop himself he raised his hands to Brad's shoulders, holding tight and pulling the man even closer.

All his troubles seemed to recede to the back of his mind when Brad pressed against him after letting go of the nape of his neck to wrap his arm around Ray's back, their bodies flush one against the other from thighs to chest.

"Ray..."

Ray felt a shiver wrack him at the way his name sounded coming out of the other's lips in that hushed voice, and he tried leaning in once more, his body alight with a sudden happiness when Brad kissed him once more.

They didn't hold back this time, parting their lips to deepen the kiss, and Ray tilted his head, pressing against Brad's hand as they explored each other’s mouths slowly.

Ray didn't even care about how he was bent backwards just to manage keep kissing the taller man, but Brad slowly pushed against him, making him take a step back rather awkwardly, until Ray felt the wall against his back. Without ever stopping the kiss, Brad let go of him to bring his hands to Ray's sides, slowly moving them down his thighs to grab at them and lift Ray up.

Ray's breath hitched as Brad's hands tightened on his thighs, but then the man pressed himself between his legs, and Ray couldn't help but moan softly in the kiss. He wrapped his legs around Brad's hips, holding the taller man close.

Ray had never been this close to Brad, never had anything this intimate with him, but he wanted more, his hips stuttering as he tried pushing himself against Brad at feeling both their erections harden in their pants.

Brad hummed softly into the kiss, his tongue feeling amazing and like everything Ray had ever wanted.

He couldn't believe Brad truly wanted to have him this way, to kiss him and hold him tight after so long treating what they had as just a way to unwind, treating Ray like the best he could ask for was to have Brad grant him permission to jerk Brad off. It was intimate, and somehow Ray felt completely accepted for what he was, no matter if he had fucked up, no matter if he had been crying like a girl.

"Brad..." He called softly on Brad's lips, closing his eyes when Brad let go of one of his thighs to go back to cupping his face with his hand. Ray tried keeping his legs wrapped around the man to stay exactly where he was between him and the wall, and wound his arms around the other's shoulders.

Brad brushed his thumb on Ray’s cheekbone, making him shiver and moan when the man rocked his hips against him, pressing their cocks together through the fabric of their uniforms.

Ray couldn’t help but groan at that rough touch, at feeling Brad hump him like a horny teenager. He leaned his head back against the wall when Brad moved away from his lips to leave a trail of kisses on the line of his jaw.

“Quiet…”

Ray acknowledged the whisper by nodding his head slowly, not wanting to stop Brad from kissing him now that the man was on a roll. He wanted more, he wanted everything Brad might want to give him. He ran his fingers through his sarge’s hair, caressing him and keeping him close, and he bit his lip to avoid moaning when Brad rocked his hips, their hard cocks brushing together once more. He knew Brad knew exactly how affected he was, his heavy breathing and hard on dead giveaway signs, but he could also feel and hear how Brad himself was turned on and that made him feel exceptionally good for once.

He was the only one able to break the cool facade of the Iceman.

He leaned in and brushed his lips over Brad’s neck, mouthing at his throat and chin as soon as the man raised his head to give him more skin to kiss.

“What do you want, Ray?” Brad whispered, his Adam’s apple bobbing up and down under Ray’s lips.

“You. Everything,” Ray murmured on his skin, his uniform uncomfortably tight on his erection.

It occurred to him that it was probably not something he should have said, not something he should have admitted to so freely, but Brad nodded vaguely, tilting his head to gently bite at the line of his jaw.

“Later. After,” he murmured, and suddenly Ray felt like he couldn’t breathe anymore, his heart hammering in his chest at the promise of something for them after they were back from that sandy hell.

“Yes.” He breathed, moving so he could find Brad’s lips once more and kiss him deeply, trying to pour into the kiss how much he wanted the man.

Brad moved his hand from Ray’s face and sneaked it between the two of them, the pop of the fly of Ray’s uniform strangely loud in the silence of the corner where they were hiding. Ray almost stopped breathing at the sound of his zip, and he hurried to take one hand off Brad’s shoulders to try and do the same for the other man. Up to that moment Brad wanted to be in complete control of when and how Ray was to touch him, and so Ray wondered if Brad would let him just open his pants and do what he wanted. But Brad just let him, rocking his hips against Ray’s while Ray took his erection out of his underwear.

Brad started jerking Ray off slowly, but then he made Ray move his hand away from his own erection and took them both in his hold. Ray couldn’t help but moan at the feeling of skin against skin, the first time he was able to feel Brad in this way. He didn’t even think anymore about the differences between them, how small he looked compared to his sarge’s cock, unable to think about anything else but how good it felt to have the man stroke the two of them together.

Instead of taking a hold of Brad’s shoulder again he wrapped his own hand around Brad’s, accompanying him in his movements on their erections, and received an approving hum into the kiss.

It became hotter, the two of them kissing in a frenzy as they jerked off together, swallowing each other moans and trying desperately to stay quiet and not attract anyone’s attention.

Soon they were just breathing the same air more than kissing, the two of them pressing their lips together, just trying to keep breathing as they drove each other crazy after months of never really taking the time or the chance to pleasure each other without pretending to be asleep in the midst of everybody else.

Brad started quickening the pace and soon Ray felt his orgasm approach fast, his toes curling in his boots, and he threw back his head. It thumped softly against the wall behind him and he looked at Brad from under his lashes, trying desperately to not moan aloud even if the man was driving him crazy.

“Brad…”

“Cum for me, Ray…” Brad whispered looking him in the eyes, his intensity suddenly enough to drive Ray over the edge.

He barely made it in time to cover the head of his cock with his fingers to avoid spilling on their uniforms. Brad covered Ray’s mouth with his own and swallowed his moan, letting go of his own cock to slowly pull at Ray’s until he stopped coming.

They stilled and Ray sighed and didn’t even bother looking at what Brad was doing, at least until he felt a tissue on his skin and his hand and he opened his fingers to let the man clean him up.

“Let me down?”

Brad moved back enough to let him back on his feet, but before he could go anywhere else Ray tugged him close and looked for another kiss.

“Let me?”

Brad merely gave a short nod and Ray slid down in front of him, just happy to get on his knees and take Brad’s erection in his mouth.

Brad made a soft sound that Ray knew it meant he appreciated it, and Ray made sure to hit all his buttons. He started sucking at him right away, slowly taking more and more of his cock in his mouth while he jerked him off where he couldn’t reach.

He closed his eyes when Brad raked his fingers through his hair, gently scratching his scalp and encouraging him to keep going.

Soon Brad started rocking his hips once more and Ray sucked him harder, enjoying how Brad tried grabbing at his short hair instinctively, and when the man grunted he pushed himself to take him deeper, happy to let Brad choke him on his cock.

Brad made a sound above him, spilling down his throat, and slowly pulled out of his mouth with a groan.

Ray stayed where he was, his hands on Brad’s hips as he caught his breath and looked up at the man.

Brad was watching him, his expression still wrecked in pleasure like he would never let anyone else see.

Slowly Ray’s ability to think came back to him and he licked his lips, suddenly wondering how what they had just done would change the relationship they had had until that day. He let Brad help him stand up and they looked at each other in silence. The question died on his lips, killed by the fear that Brad would tell him to forget about it, that what he said had escaped him just in the heat of the moment.

But Brad reached out and brushed his thumb to the corner of Ray’s mouth to clean him up and Ray heaved a deep sigh before he turned to press his lips over the inside of Brad’s wrist.

It wasn’t the kind of gesture somebody would make if they didn’t care and Ray tried holding tight to that knowledge.

The man stood still in front of him, slowly caressing the shell of Ray’s ear with the tips of his fingers until Ray faced him once more.

The fight with Rudy, his breakdown and his distaste for himself felt somehow a lifetime away.

Brad started tucking himself away and the moment seemed to break, the sarge taking a step back, but as soon as the slightest light hit him Ray found himself grinning at the small smile still on Brad’s lips.

The man gave him one last glance before he walked away without a word, and Ray just leaned back against the wall and breathed deeply, getting a hold of himself in order to pretend nothing happened when he was to face everybody else.


End file.
